A moment between abbey and Jed
by Abbey Bartlet aka sweet knees
Summary: Abbey is pregnant in this story. Parts of this have been taken form the show.!


Jed walked into the study and abbey was asleep in one of the chairs with a book on her chest.

"Abbey!" Jed gently shook her shoulder "Abigail." No response "Abbey, the kids are eating sugar" Abbey started to wake up. "Huh" "how you doing?" He then took her glasses of "You know, I'll give Bartlett candy all the time." "Behind my back? Your buying Bartlett's love." "If It's for sale I want it." "Well I'm gonna make sure our kids never get sugar. Come to bed" "I'm gonna stay up for a bit and read and watch some news" "okay" "Tony's grandkids are in there. They were watching a movie. I think it's still in there. I think he has a laurel and hardy movie" "his grandkids were in here?" "For a while. We had to move them because…what do you care right now" "I don't" "come to bed soon" "for the record" "yeah?" "Frederick the great told his generals: 'to defend everything is to defend nothing'" "and?" "I don't know what that means do you?" "no. But I'm mostly asleep right now, and also I don't know what you're talking about" "well that makes two of us" "who made you crazy? Not that someone has to make you that way" "I'll be in soon" "your not giving Bartlett candy?" "I'll be Bartlett's dealer, live with it" "come to bed"

A few hours later once he had finished watching some TV and doing some light reading he decided it was time to go to bed. He turned off all the lights in the study and headed for the bedroom. Jed tried to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake abbey.

He entered there room and abbey was wearing pyjamas. Red ones. Silk. hanging open, a couple of the middle buttons done up, covering her breasts, but exposing the creamy skin of her upper chest and slight swell of her stomach. Her hair was loose, sticking out in places. She had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. Just like in the study. Her book across her chest again.

He went over to her and gently tired to wake her.

"Abbey!" Jed gently shook her shoulder "Abigail. Abbey, Bartlett's eating chocolate"

She stirred a little and swatted his arm away.

"Go back to sleep Jed"

"Abbey wake up! Abbey I'm giving Bartlett fizzy juice and not the diet kind" "ok I'm up I'm up" Abbey sat up. "Abbey you fell asleep again. Like in the study" "I…eh wanted to finish of my chapter. I had a migraine so I took some painkillers. They made me a little drowsy, must of fallen asleep" "you certainly fell asleep as the for the wrest of it your a terrible liar" "I am not" "oh so I…eh wanted to finish my chapter. I…eh had a migraine wasn't a lie" "yeah I'm a crap liar" "why didn't you just go to bed?" "My back hurts like hell in that bed. Ever since we found out I'm pregnant my back hurts like hell. I lie on my side it hurts and I lie on my back its agony. These chairs are comfy they support my back" "we'll get a new bed. I don't want to go to bed without you next to me" "what time is it?" "Its 2am abbey. You've been asleep for about 3 hours" "oh. I'm still a little drowsy so I'll just stay here"

she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep again.

"abbey! Come on I'll help you into bed"

"Jed I…" "once we get into bed I'll rub your back till you fall asleep ok"

He placed her arms around his neck and put one hand at her back and the other under her knees, scooping her up.

"Jed! You're going to hurt yourself! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Just shut up." He took two steps forward, leaned over, and dropped her on the bed. She yelped at being dropped so roughly.

"Seriously that's how you do it," she conceded.

"What?!" "You said you were going to help me into bed and when you picked me up I assumed you were going to lay me down. No wander I have a sore back" "don't pin that on me" "well it is your fault I have a sore back. Your the one who got me pregnant" You want to read some more?" he asked.

"No, I'll just go to sleep" "Okay. I have a brief to read before I turn out the light, if that's okay." "Sure."

He got into bed beside his file in hand. "You know…."

Abbey sighed, moving her pillow into a comfortable shape.

"Shut up and read your file."

"I love you abbey" "we love you too"


End file.
